csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Uncaged/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: C.O.D. is exsanguination due to laceration of the Carotid. He Bled Out fast. And the instrument used was crude. Let jagged marks. Al Robbins: We positively ID'd him as our missing prisoner, Steven Cursbee, nad he's seen a history of violence. D.B. Russell: What do you mean? Al Robbins: X-rays show that young Steven had a few broken ribs, broken collar bone and bruises. He's been wrung throughthe wringer. All in the past year. D. B. Russell: So, since he's been in Prison. Notice anything else? Al Robbins: There are some strange marks on his Wrists. I haven't cleaned them up yet, but looks like some bruising is forming. D.B. Russell: Thanks, Doc. We'll take a closer look at his wrists. Examine Victim's Wrists Al Robbins: These bruises are from Plastic Zip Ties. The prison has them in case of a riot. Steven isn't listed as being tied up in any of the prison reports. Al Robbins: Theses injuries must have occurred in the past 12 Hours. So Steven must have been abducted before he was murdered. D.B. Russell: If Steven was abducted from his prison cell, there should be good evidence left in there. Better check it out. Analyze Maroon Stain David Hodges: This maroon stain has a mixture of fermented fruit, sugar and yeast... It's toilet wine! David Hodges: Or, that's what they call it. Prisoners use moldy bread and fruit juice to make this nasty concoction. Not for the wine snob. Julie Finlay: You gotta take what you can get. If that much wine spilled when Steven was abducted, then the killer must have a maroon stain on them. Analyze Toilet Wine David Hodges: This matches the Toilet Wine Stains you found. But it has eszopiclone in it. A Sleeping Drug that will knock you out right away. D.B. Russell: Looks like the killer drugged this Wine so anyone who drank it would be knocked out. Unless [Tyree|Craig did this to himself for an alibi. David Hodges: Either way, eszopiclone is a very unique medication you can only get through a prescription. The killer must use eszopiclone. Examine Shiv D.B. Russell: Looks like some Blood on the Shiv. This might be the murder weapon. But why was it hidden in the guards' locker room? D.B. Russell: We'd better check the DNA from this blood fast. Analyze Shiv Blood Sample Henry Andrews: The blood DNA on this is a match on the victim, Steven Cursbee. Congratulations. You found the Murder Weapon! Henry Andrews: But that's not all you found. Every toothbrush has the inmate's ID number emblazoned on it. This one belonged to Zamp Singer. D.B. Russell: Zamp Singer? He's the dealer who killed the movie star. What's he got himself into now? Examine Trash Can D.B. Russell: Well that certainly doesn't belong in the trash. Prison Paperwork. So why did someone throw it out? We'd better scour through these. Analyze Paperwork D.B. Russell: These are transfer requests from the victim, Steven Cursbee. Apparently, he was having trouble with inmate Zamp Singer. Let's talk to him. D.B. Russell: Also, Mitch Burrows denied the transfer request. We'd better find out why. Examine Pile of Towels Henry Andrews: The blood on thisTowel is a match to Steven Cursbee, our Missing Prisoner. Henry Andrews: And there's some weird tread marks in blood on this towel. I think the killer used this towel to wipe their shoes. Examine Bloody Towel D.B. Russell: Good job on matching those Shoe tread Marks. All Prisoners And Guards wear the same type of shoe in this prison. D.B. Russell: But we were able to figure out that the killer wears a size ten shoe. That will help narrow down our list of suspects. Examine Machine Rim David Hodges: Okay, so the GCMS gave us back some interesting trace on the fabric soap from the machine rim. David Hodges''This Fabric Soap isn't used in the heavy industrial machines. It's a little more expensive and smells very potently like Lavender. ''David Hodges: The victim didn't have this soap on their clothing, so the killer uses this soap and will smell like lavender. Examine Video Tape D.B. Russell: This is Video Footage of the prisoners Fighting in the laundry room in the middle of the night. Steven, Craig and Jon are all fighting. D.B. Russell: This tape was in the guards' locker room. One of them has to be involved. Think it's time we talk to Mitch Burrows, the watch commander. Examine Personal Items Julie Finlay: This Book is a detailed account of the Fight Club. A lot of the guards were involved, even Mitch, the watch commander. Julie Finlay: Steven was trying to get the other inmates to rat on the Guards. He mentions his cell mate, Craig, threatened to kill him. Examine Video Camera Sara Sidle: Nice Prints you pulled off this Camera. And they match one of our suspects, Jon Barmore. We'd better talk to him. Examine Cell Phone Julie Finlay: There are Prints on this Cell Phone, but they don't belong to the victim. They belong to his cell mate, Craig Tyree. Wonder who Craig was calling. Category:Transcripts